Things That Tie
by De ProFundis
Summary: After a conversation with Henry in the school cafeteria, Vlad decides to pursue the mysterious girl that pleagues his dreams at night. Naruto Crossover
1. Henry the Genius

**'Tello all. De-sama is back and badder than ever! Hope you enjoy this new story. It's for my favorite book of all time. :D**

**The story takes place during: "Eigth Grade Bites."**

**Naruto Crossover**

**VladxSakura (Me no own Naruto)**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, of I only owned Vladie Bear....**

**Chapter One: Henry the Genius**

Vlad shot up straight in his bed. Sweat forced his dark bangs to stick like glue to his forehead. "It was that dream again." He muttered quietly to himself as if his nighttime terrors were a huge secret. Then again, maybe it is to him. Teenage boys pride themselves in what they would like to call their 'manliness.' Even though it was just a foolish game, in which all males took part. To Vlad's credit, it was a very disturbing dream. (On the other hand, maybe it would be classified better as a nightmare) There was a girl with pink hair that reminded him of the Sakura trees he had seen in his history books. Her slim, muscular body was chained to a long wall made of uneven stone. The surroundings were plunged into complete darkness. The stonewall and the girl was the only thing he could see clearly at the beginning of the dream.

Then a man would appear. He had long dark hair and skin paler than Vlad's own. He couldn't see the man's face but something told Vlad he wouldn't want to even if he could. The girl with pink hair would always react negatively to the pale man's presence. Hatred would fill her eyes as she shouted words Vlad had not doubt would make a sailor blush. The man would stay for a while, taking part in the on-sided argument before disappearing into the darkness. Once he's gone the girl lifts her head up. She stares straight forward almost like she could see him.

She parts her chapped lips but instead of speaking, she screams.

Vlad was not entirely sure what these nightmares meant if they even did mean anything at all. Was he supposed to find this girl? Was he supposed to save her from the pale man who held her captive? "Maybe Henry will know." He said aloud even though there was no one else around to hear. In one swift movement, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and was on his feat. He slunk sluggishly over to his closet. He was not in much of a hurry to get anywhere near school. What with the Tom and his flunky on his back 24/7 and trying not to faint every time Meredith passed him in the hall, school was beginning to become a real hassle.

The confusing nightmare he has been having lately did nothing to ease the burden. Hopefully the long talk he was planning to have with Henry later would help. Henry, who is absolutely perfect at every single thing he did also gave great advice…most of the time. Vlad pulled on a plan black t-shirt and a pair of baggy, slightly faded jeans. He threw on his dark hoodie then ran nearby brush through his hair once. Vlad jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen where a sweet aroma greeted him. "Good morning Aunt Nelly." Said woman turned to look at him with a smile.

"Good morning Vlad. How did you sleep?"

"Fine," he lied, "are those eggs?" Aunt Nelly laughed. "Why yes they are. You wouldn't happen to want any would you?" Before Vlad could even nod, she was already filling a plate of them. She walked over to the deep freezer while at the same digging a pair of keys out of the pocket on her apron. Mist flooded out as she opened the heavy lid. An even more delightful smell reached his nose, and he could feel his mouth beginning to water. Aunt Nelly placed the eggs in front of him drowned in a crimson red liquid that soaked into the fluffy eggs, turning them light pink.

'Pink.'

Suddenly he wasn't so hungry anymore.

"I'm not so hungry anymore." He announced while Aunt Nelly threw the empty blood bags in the small plastic trashcan. "Are you sure?" She questioned worriedly. Vlad nodded, grabbing his lunch off the counter. "I'll see you after school?" Aunt Nelly's schedule was never certain. That's what comes with working at a hospital---hardly any time to yourself. She smiled sadly at Vlad who immediately understood what she meant. She was working late…again.

"I guess I'll see you later." Then he was gone.

Vlad arrived at school to find Henry already at the front gates waiting on him. He looked up from the math sheet he had forgotten to complete to wave. "Mornin' Vlad, what's up?" He greeted as they walked up the steps of their school. "You look tired." It's nothing," Vlad answered while stifling a yawn, "I just had a nightmare..." Henry frowned deeply. "Again? That's the third time this week!" "Yeah I know." He answered with another yawn. "What do you think it means?"

Henry shrugged. "Beats me." 'So much for the enlightening talk.' Vlad thought dryly with a shake of his head. "I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to be tired." Henry stated with a faraway look on his face. It was Vlad's turn to shrug. "Maybe it's because I'm half human, or maybe it's just those night terrors wearing me down." They said their good-byes and parted.

After an hour and a half of listening to his teacher drone on about 'the wonders of math' lunch seemed like an undeserved heaven. The only good thing about his math class is that his teacher never calls on him. Maybe it was because he was sick of hearing wrong answers so just called on people who knew (Which certainly wasn't him) but whatever it was, he blessed it a hundred times over. Vlad stopped by his locker to get his lunch then scurried off to the cafeteria.

As soon as he entered the double doors, Henry called him over to what had been unofficially their table since the fifth grade. "So I was thinking," Henry started while taking a swing of his chocolate milk, "for Halloween you could be the vampire and I'll be the victim. You know, like our own little inside joke, it would be hilarious!" "Yeah." Vlad answered distractedly. Henry stared at him for a minute before leaning in with a sigh.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's the matter?"

Vlad stayed silent for a minute. "What if my dream isn't just a nightmare?" After seeing the confused look in Henry's eyes, he elaborated. "I mean, what if that girl is really in trouble? What if I'm supposed to save her?" Henry didn't say anything but his brow was furrowed in thought. "If it is true, if it is really a vision then why is it your only one? Why can you only see her?"

"Maybe it's because she wants me to," Vlad exclaimed, "what if she's a vampire too and she's trying to talk to me!" He bit into his Twinkie and chewed quickly. The thought he may be able to figure out his confusing dream was almost too much for him to bear. "I could be possible." Henry answered thoughtfully. "If it is, how do you expect to find her?" Vlad deflated. "I have no idea." He groaned, letting his head bang to the table.

"Well she can send images to you, what can't you to her?"

Vlad looked up with a wide grin. "Henry you're a genius!"

**R&R people.**


	2. Connections

**'Tello, De-sama is here with an update for "Things That Tie."**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: ...'cries pathetically**

**Chapter Two: Connections**

Vlad tore from school just as the last bell rang. Henry followed behind but at a much slower pace. "Could you maybe slow down please?" He wheezed. "Not everybody has totally unfair supernatural powers like some people." Reluctantly Vlad came to a stop and waited for Henry to catch up. "Oh no you don't." Henry called, reaching out to grab Vlad's arm as he moved to take off again. "You've been having dreams about this girl for a month now and she hasn't moved from that spot. I'm sure that hasn't changed over the course of three and a half hours."

"I know but still, what if that creepy snake guy does something to her?" By now Vlad was becoming antsy. He hopped from foot to foot repeatedly. They were walking towards his house in what he considered a snails pace. "Dude, calm down." Henry finally said after he could no longer take Vlad's constant movement. "We are almost there."

"And we'll never get there with how slow you're going!" Vlad countered.

Henry grinned. "Bite me."

Vlad stared at him for a moment then turned away scowling.

"You are so obnoxious."

Henry put his hands behind his head with a lazy sigh. "So I've been told." He turned back to Vlad with a wicked smile. "But I have also been called devilishly handsome and a wonderful kisser." Vlad shoved him playfully with a smile of his own. "Whoever told you that is a liar." Henry rolled his eyes with a lighthearted grin. "Whatever. Hey look, your house."

Vlad looked up and to his surprise; they had indeed reached his home. "Maybe you weren't going as slow as I thought…"

Henry shrugged, jogging up the steps of Vlad's house and slipping the spare key from under the welcome mat. Not much later, the front door clicked open. He stepped inside. After kicking off his worn sneakers, he waited for Vlad by the stairs. "You can't just go letting yourself into other people's houses." Vlad mumbled as he lightly shoved Henry out of his path.

"I can if it's yours." He retorted while falling in step behind him. "How do you plan on doing this anyway, contacting the girl I mean?" Vlad shrugged in response. "I'm not sure. I was planning on just winging it or something."

They reached Vlad's room a few seconds later. He pushed open the wooden door to reveal his dreary décor. "Dude, you should really think about redecorating. I suddenly feel like committing suicide every time I come in here." Henry stated and promptly flopped down into a darkly colored beanbag chair.

"But sadly you never have."

"Oh ha ha ha. You're such a comedian."

Vlad chuckled, throwing himself onto his twin sized bed. He lay staring at the ceiling a while before sitting up. Crossing his legs, he closed his eyes and waited. And waited…and waited. A few minutes later, he opened them again to stare at Henry in despair. "I have no idea what to do. You're much better at this then I am, help me!"

"Henry!"

"Okay, okay."

He looked thoughtful for a moment then snapped his fingers, eyes lighting up. "You said she only appears when you're asleep right?"

Vlad frowned. "Yeah—so."

"So that must mean that she's awake when you're asleep!"

Vlad's forehead creased. "Like she lives in another country or something?"

Henry nodded excitedly. "That darkness you see is probably just because she's sleeping!" The more Henry talked, the more believable he sounded. Finally, Vlad decided he had nothing to lose and closed his eyes again. 'Hello, is anybody there?'

Silence.

'Well it was worth a try.' He thought with a sigh.

'Wait!' He heard a voice cry out. 'D-don't go. I need help.' The light feminine voice seemed blocked, as if the owner was concentrating closely on what they were saying. Vlad wanted more than anything to open his eyes and tell Henry he was right. The fear of losing his connection with the pink haired girl (He was positive it was her) kept him from doing so. 'My name is Vladimir Todd. You've been sending me visions in my dreams.'

He waited anxiously for her to answer. To Vlad, it was almost like going to the mall and meeting Santa for the first time. Once you saw (Or in this case heard) that person, the one everybody else told you did not exist, it was the best feeling in the world. He could feel a strange emotion building up inside his chest.

He felt weightless, like a feather that could easily be blown away by the wind. 'My name is Haruno Sakura. You have to help me before he returns.'

'Who.'

'Listen to me, I don't have much time! Go to the land where the cherry blossoms grow. Where last means first and first means last. Find the building guarded by dragons. Look for the man with snake eyes. I must go now, farewell Vladimir Todd.'

'No wait! I don't understand!'

It was too late. The girl was gone. Vlad opened his eyes but before he could curse, Henry bombarded him with questions.

"What happened? Did you talk to her? Does her voice sound as hot as you described her?"

Vlad was in for one heck of a headache.

After Vlad explained the situation, Henry without any sort of warning suddenly jumped into his computer chair and logged in. "How did you get my password?" He questioned. Henry rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Anybody with half a brain could figure out your password is Meredith." Vlad flushed deeply.

"Shut-up."

Henry ignored him and continued to type furiously on the computer, spitefully blocking the screen so Vlad could not see until he was done. When he was, he scooted out of the way so Vlad could get a good view.

"Japan, home of the majestic cherry blossom tree," he started in the same tone salesmen use when they are trying to get you to buy something, "and also one of the only countries on earth that give their last name first."

It took a couple of minutes for Vlad to catch on.

"The land of cherry blossoms, and where last means first!"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Duh."

**R&R people.**


	3. Cover Me

'Tello, De-sama here. I'd like to apologize to one of my reviewers. I did not think about the possibility that there would be people that hated anime reading my story since I mostly write about Naruto. Could I make it up to you by writing a regular COVT story after I finish this one? Oh, and this will be extremely short because I still need to get my other stories straightened out.

Disclaimer: I don't own COVT. The literary genius Heather Brewer does.

Chapter Three: Cover Me

"How the devil am I supposed to get to Japan?"

Henry covered his ears with a glare.

"You don't have to yell you know; I'm right here."

Vlad glared back.

"Well if you weren't saying foolish things, you wouldn't have to worry about it."

Henry rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer screen. "I didn't hold a gun to her ancestor's head and say 'You better be born Japanese' did I?" His fingers flew gracefully over the aged keyboard. "When did you get this thing, the ice age?" Henry muttered. He reached over and smacked the monitor after it had stayed frozen for three minutes. "Well what do you expect? Aunt Nelly got if free from the hospital after they bought new ones… What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm looking for the closets airports with flights scheduled for Japan." Henry explained as he waited for the Google homepage to load. "It was moving much faster before!" Vlad shrugged. "I'm going to get a chair from the kitchen." Henry nodded without peeling his eyes away from the screen in front of him.

The skies outside had already darkened to a pitch back. Time flew by quickly in all the excitement, and Vlad would've been worried if Henry didn't sleep over so much already unannounced. Vlad steered away from the kitchen when the beeping of an unread message reached his ears.

The red lights of the answering machine flashed one. He brushed his fingers lightly over the black button labeled 'read' and Aunt Nelly's voice immediately followed after.

Hello, this is Nelly speaking.

Sadly, no one is available at the moment. Please leave your name and number and we'll get right back to you.

Beep

Hi it's Henry's mom. Next time he plans to stay over, could you please tell him to at least call? Thanks so much.

Bye!

Vlad made a mental note to remind Henry to call his mother back then continued towards the kitchen. He snatched a Twinkie that Aunt Nelly had already laid out for tomorrow's lunch and bit into it. He hauled one of the many kitchen chairs all the way to the bottom of the staircase before Henry came darting down them. He shoved a handful of papers into Vlad's face.

"Blue Star Airlines," Henry started breathlessly, "has a flight schedule for Japan first thing in the morning. It's only about two towns over. If we leave now…"

"We," Vlad butted in, "aren't going anywhere. If anyone goes, and I'm not saying anyone is, it will be me. Just me."

"Oh yeah, well how do you expect to get there when I have the directions?" Henry quickly snatched the bottom half of the papers away and held them tightly behind his back. "Come on Henry, give those back." Henry shook his head firmly. "Not until you say I can come too."

"It might be dangerous." Vlad protested weakly. It was the most pathetic attempt at anything Vlad had ever done and although he didn't want to admit it, he really wanted Henry to come along. He Wasn't the bravest of people. (He could be if he wanted). He also has never ever lied to his Aunt Nelly before. Vlad knew he would have to if he wanted a chance of getting to Japan and helping that girl with the pink hair.

'And that's where Henry comes in.'

"Fine, but you have to make a cover."

Once again, sorry for the shortness!

R&R 


End file.
